


Hold You in my Arms

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shouldn't have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You in my Arms

There he was, just laying there, decked out in a fancy suit, his rainbow tie, and shades. It had been a few years since the Mitsuru Crew were last together, but here they were now, one last time, to say their final goodbyes to their beloved boss. The service had ended not long ago, but it was time for the viewing. The many people who had gathered took their time, getting a final look at Mr. Yin Mitsuru.

Fukiko, however, had moved away from the crowd, deciding to veiw him later when less people were around. It was then that Toru found her.

"Hey Fukiko," she said softly. She had tears in her eyes still, as did Shoto who was behind her, holding their sleeping, one year old baby boy in his arms. She gave her a long embrace before pulling away.

"Hey Toru, shouldn't you guys be in line?" she replied, glancing over at the crowd of people.

She shook her head, "Nah, I don't like looking at the body. I want to remember him how he was. Not, well, y'know."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Are you going to see him though?"

"I will once a few more people clear out."

"Ok then," she said, pausing. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. It's Aiko who you should be more worried about." Fukiko said.

Aiko hadn't gotten up from her seat to look at Yin either. She was surrounded by family as she sat there crying. She had loved that man more than anyone else, and now that he was gone...

"Oh, yeah, I know." Toru said solemnly.

"Man that line was long." a voice said, and they looked to see Kouhei, a sad smile on his face. "Oh, hello there Toru, and Shoto too with little Midoru."

"Hi Kouhei," the two of them replied.

"Anyways, I guess we'll see you two at the reception?" Toru asked.

"Yeah, see you later." Fukiko replied. After that, the two took off and it was just Fukiko and Kouhei.

"So, you're not going to look at him I take it?" Kouhei asked.

"I will, when everyone is gone." was all she said.

The two went and sat down together on one of the pews in the curch for a while until everyone, icluding Aiko, had left. Finally feeling somewhat ready, Fukiko stood up then turned to Kouhei.

She hesitated a moment before asking, "Will you come with me?"

"Of course." he said, standing up and guiding her over to the casket.

When they got there, she took a deep breath before looking down. There he was, just laying there, decked out in a fancy suit, his rainbow tie, and shades.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was just laying there asleep. He fell asleep like that the day Aiko and him got married."

"In his wedding suit?" Kouhei asked.

"Yeah, Aiko took a picture of it and everything." she said with the smallest of smiles on her face.

"It's hard to believe that he got shot."

"Well, he always said he'd go out with a bang. I just didn't think, I just didn't think he meant it like that." Fukiko said, her voice starting to break. "Oh my God, Kouhei, I miss him so much!"

Fukiko began to cry, hot tears streaming down her face. Kouhei immediately grabbed her, and held in his arms.

"It's ok, I know." he said quietly.

"He was like a father to me. He was so caring. He took me in, protected me from my jerk of a dad, and now he's gone!"

Kouhei held her close as she let it all out, gently rubbing her back as she stained his shirt with tears. He'd hold her as long as she needed him to, he'd hold on to her forever if she asked.

Today was the day that many said goodbye to a beloved boss, a darling husband. Today was the day that he said goodbye to a mentor and friend. Today was the day that Fukiko said goodbye to an uncle and a father. They all loved him so much, and knew he was never coming back, and that's what hurt the most...

 


End file.
